voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki Arisugawa
Yuki Arisugawa is a selectable character from the game Love Letter from Thief X. Background Coming Soon... Appearance Yuki has silver-grayish hair in a half up-do, and his bangs are parted to the right, golden-brown eyes, and his left ear is pierced. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' Often he appears in his work outfit but he also can wear a black pullover or appear with a black/dark grey jacket with a silver patterned shirt inside. *'Work Attire:' He wears a black-striped jacket and wears a dark blue necktie. Inside he wears a white shirt, covered by a dark suit. *'Sleepwear:' He wears a white t-shirt with long sleeves and no patterns. He also wears a necklace with a cross pendant. Personality Due to his profession as an FBI agent, he comes off as robotic, cold, detached, but professional, and tends to stick to this personality. This does not mean he is unemotional, though. He has a sense of humor, and is capable of laughing, getting angry, etc. He happens to love noodle dishes of any kind, and is willing to try them all, and loves the noodle dishes that you make. However, this does not mean he is without his triggers. He happens to have issues with his family, particularly his late father. While he is under the impression that his father was "killed in the line of duty", he does not find out what really happened to him until near the end of his story. Anything about his father makes him a little edgy, because until he learns the truth about his father's death, he resents him. Ironically, he keeps mementos of his father, such as his necklace. Unknown to him, the necklace had a code that was key to the mission that was in his route. This shows that he is sentimental, but at the same time, tends to be left in the dark about key things. When he learns the truth about his father's demise, he becomes so angry and upset that he nearly stoops down to the killer's level until you jump in to stop him. Because he was raised in America, he has a hard time with the language; this also is due to his profession as an FBI agent, where they tend to take things literally. As another sign of his dislike for his father, he never really uses his first name with anyone, until you unintentionally say it by mistake. He tells you that because he was born on Christmas Eve, he was named "Yuki", which is Japanese for 'snow', and since in his school, his name sounded like a girl's name, he was teased for it. Summary of Routes Main Story Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *Yuki first appears in the second season prologue (located in An Engaging Mission), but his route does not start until after you and the Black Foxes collected all of the Goddess' treasures. Category:Love Letter From Thief X Category:Yuki Arisugawa Category:Characters Category:FBI Agent Category:Police Category:Smoker Category:America Category:Capricorn Sign Category:Main Characters Category:Blood Type A Category:Born in December